Bluebell Academy
by EndlessDaydreams
Summary: Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf get accepted into Bluebell Academy. But what happens when four certain boys get accepted, too? Will chaos or romance bloom? Or maybe even both? Poke, Contest, Ikari, and Oldrivalshipping! Rated T for language. Update: DISCONTINUED.
1. Getting Ready

Hi! I was bored, so I decided to start on my multi-chapter story. Also, I'm gonna probably update slowly because I'll get writer's block.

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon

Now, on with the story!

_****_

* * *

><em><strong>~Third Person POV~<strong>_

**~_With Dawn~_**

It was a chilly and windy Sunday morning. Dawn quickly woke up and got ready for the day. She was excited for one reason. Today was the day that she would leave for Bluebell Academy.

Dawn quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. Then, she put two yellow barrettes in her hair after she combed it.

She hurried downstairs, shoved her breakfast in her mouth, and jugged it down with orange juice. She grabbed her suitcase and quickly said goodbye to her mother. She hurried out the door and walked to where the Bluebell Academy bus stop was. The bus wasn't there yet and nobody had arrived. Dawn looked at her watch and found out that she was about twenty minutes early.

"Ughh. I'm way too early. I guess I'll just wait for everyone else." Dawn grumbled.

_****_

* * *

><em><strong>~With May~<strong>_

May woke up with a startle as her alarm went off. She did her regular morning routine and then put her into her usual doggy-eared style. Then she walked down the stairs. Unfortunately, she tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Umm.. May, are you okay?" Max asked, snickering.

"Yeah, just fine, Max." May said, glaring at him.

She ate breakfast, got her stuff, and walked out the door after saying a goodbye to everybody.

At the Bluebell Academy bus stop, she saw Dawn sitting on the sidewalk, looking bored. May looked at her watch and realized that she was fifteen minutes early.

"Hey Dawn!" May yelled.

"Oh, hi May!" Dawn said cheerfully as she turned around.

Then, the two of them started chatting as they waited for the others.

_****_

* * *

><em><strong>~With Misty~<strong>_

Misty quickly woke up and got ready to leave for Bluebell Academy. She put her hair up into the usual side ponytail. When she got to the kitchen, Daisy had fixed up breakfast for her.

She ate and said goodbye to her sisters and headed out the door to the bus stop after clutching her things. She saw Dawn and May talking as she walked towards it. Dawn and May glanced at her and waved. She waved back and smiled. Misty looked at her watch and saw that she was ten minutes early. The three of them waited patiently for their last friend.

_****_

* * *

><em><strong>~With Leaf~<strong>_

Leaf woke up and stretched until she looked at the time.

"SHIT! I'M SO LATE!" Leaf yelled loudly. Then, she looked around making sure nobody heard her. Luckily, no one did.

Leaf quickly got ready and simply combed her hair. She raced downstairs and grabbed her breakfast while gathering her stuff and running out the door. She said goodbye to her mother right before she slammed the door. Leaf ran down to the bus stop and was delighted to see that her three friends were still there. She greeted all of them and then looked at her watch. **(A/N Yes, they all have watches. But that's not a problem, is it?)**

"Wow, I thought I was gonna be late, but I'm actually five minutes early!" Leaf exclaimed while panting.

After five minutes passed, the bus finally came and the four of them got on.

Then, they saw four certain boys that they didn't exactly get along with. One had black, spiky hair, dark brown eyes, and a goofy grin. Another had green hair, emerald eyes, and a smirk permanently planted on his face. Another had auburn hair, black eyes, and a smirk on his face as well. The last boy had lavender, shoulder length hair, onyx eyes, and an emotionless face.

The girls scowled at the boys when they saw them.

This would be one interesting year...

* * *

><p>Done with chapter one! Please tell me what you think. Later on, I'll make chapters longer. But, if I don't get good reviews, I'll just delete this story, or just abandon it. Your thought counts here!<p> 


	2. Arriving at Bluebell Academy

Hi people! This is chapter two of Bluebell Academy. By the way, I should let you know that I probably won't update anymore this week because I'll be on spring break. But as soon as I can, I will!

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon, sadly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Third Person POV~<strong>_

"Ugh, what are _you_ doing here, Drew?" May asked.

"What do you think, June? I got accepted into Bluebell Academy." Drew said.

"My name is MAY!" May shouted. That's when they started arguing. The others were talking to each other and got along.

"Hey, Mist!" Ash said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, hi Ash!" Misty said. They've been friends, but they do argue a lot.

However, some of them didn't get along very well.

"Hello, Leaf." Gary said smoothly.

"What do you want, Gary?" Leaf said with a look of suspicion in her eyes.

"Oh nothing, nothing..." Gary said innocently.

"Cut the crap, Gary! I bet that you're either gonna do something perverted to me, or hit on me!" Leaf yelled.

"Why would I do that?" Gary said, still acting innocent. Then _they_ started arguing.

But, some of them...didn't get along at _all_...

"Ughh, it's _you._" Dawn said with a look of disgust.

"Whatever." Paul said with no emotion.

"What is wrong with you?" Dawn asked angrily.

"I should be asking you that." Paul said calmly. Then, _they _also got into an argument. That's when Misty decided to drag all the girls away to their seats. The girls just grumbled and decided to relax, talk, and eat snacks.

After a while of doing boring stuff, they finally arrived at Bluebell Academy.

They got their stuff and walked off the bus. Then, they all gasped. Bluebell Academy was bigger than they thought.

"Holy shit! This place is huge!" Misty said. They walked into their dorms and found out that Misty and Leaf were roommates and May and Dawn were roommates. Then they saw that they could decorate their own rooms. They all had separate bathrooms, too.

Misty and Leaf painted their room turquoise. Misty painted her bathroom blue and Leaf painted hers green.

May and Dawn painted their room light red. May painted her bathroom a darker shade of red and Dawn painted hers pink.

Then, they started unpacking and putting stuff on the desks. They all put pictures up on the walls and organized their clothes into the closets. After they were finished, they all met outside of their rooms, since they are right across from each other. They decided to get something to eat, go tour the academy, and come back to the dorms.

Unfortunately, they bumped into the guys while touring. They all just simple scowled, glared at each other, and turned to walk away.

After touring the huge academy, it was already pretty dark, so they headed back to the dorms to get to bed. They all wondered what the first day of school would bring to them tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I know, it's short! I'm so so sorry. I hope this doesn't affect my reviews, cause I've gotten good ones so far. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!<p> 


	3. Locker Meetings

Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but here's what you guys have been waiting for! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, obviously.

* * *

><p><em>~Last time:~<em>

_Then, they started unpacking and putting stuff on the desks. They all put pictures up on the walls and organized their clothes in the closets. After they were finished, they all met outside of their rooms, since they are right across from each other. They decided to get something to eat, go tour the academy, and come back to the dorms._

_Unfortunately, they bumped into the guys while touring. They simply scowled, glared at each other, and turned to walk away._

_After touring the huge academy, it was already pretty dark, so they headed back to the dorms to get to bed. They all wondered what the first day of school would bring to them tomorrow._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Dawn's POV~<strong>_ (In her room with May)

I quickly shot out of bed at 5:00 am and ran like lightning over to the bathroom because I was so excited. However, what I didn't realize was that May was sound asleep on the floor right in front of the bathroom. I accidentally tripped over her and stepped on her, and my face went straight into the bathroom floor.

"OUCH!" we both yelled.

_**~Misty's POV~**_

I woke up with a startle as I heard May and Dawn scream in pain next door.

"Owwww..." I mumbled.

Thanks to Dawn and May, my wake-up call was not so great, considering I just fell on the floor, hard. The sound of me hitting the floor made a loud thump.

When that happened, the alarm went off and Leaf woke up. She hated the sound of the alarm, so she blindly reached out her arm and searched for the snooze button. However, she couldn't find it, and she knocked everything off of the nightstand while searching. As the alarm clock fell to the ground, it didn't stop ringing.

"UGGGHH..." all four of us groaned in unison.

What a _great _morning...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Misty's POV~<strong>_ (still)

After our terribly rough morning, we finally got through the morning and got all our stuff together for class. We made our way to the dining hall first for breakfast. Of course, May finished first, as she shoved her whole plate of food down her throat. None of us were surprised.

However, that's when Drew and the others came in.

"Wow, June, I never thought a girl could eat like a pig." Drew smirked.

"My name is MAY!" May shouted as she glared at Drew.

"Whatever, January." Drew said carelessly, as May fumed in anger.

Then, as the four of them walked away, a fangirl went up to all of them and praised them. Drew was smirking with pride.

The rest of us girls rolled our eyes at the scene.

"What an arrogant idiot." May mumbled.

By that time, we were all finished, so we left the dining hall and found our lockers in the academy.

"Well, my locker's this way." May said, pointing in a direction.

"My locker's this way." I said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"My locker's in that direction." Dawn said, pointing in a completely different direction.

"Well, my locker's in that direction." Leaf said, pointing in the opposite of Dawn's direction.

"Wow, our lockers are in completely different areas." May said, sweatdropping.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you guys later." I said, walking in the direction of her locker.

The other three exchanged looks and then just walked off in their own direction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~May's POV~<strong>_

I walked in the direction of my locker and finally found it. I put in the locker combination and opened it. While I was putting all my stuff in, I saw a person come and settle at the locker right next to me. I didn't look up to see who it was until I was done with my locker. But, when I did look to see who it was, my eyes widened.

"Drew?" I said, shocked.

"Hello, Airhead." Drew said, smirking.

"I AM NOT AN AIRHEAD!" I yelled, fuming.

Drew shoved a rose in my face at that moment and walked away to go to class. I was left in the hallway, examining the rose. It was red and thornless, like it always is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Leaf's POV~<strong>_

I got to my locker quickly, put in the combination at lightning speed and practically shoved all my stuff in. I didn't wanna be late for class. I was always early. But, then I heard a voice.

"Hey, Leafy." the voice said.

I knew that voice too well. **(A/N By the way, I don't think I've made this clear, but the girls and the guys have known each other for a while, so they will probably act like people who know each other well, except the girls **_**seemingly **_**hate the guys.)**

"Gary?" I said.

"Duh." Gary said, rolling his eyes because it was so obvious.

"Oh no..." I said, as she closed her locker.

"What?" Gary said, looking at her.

"...Your locker's next to mine." I said.

"So?" Gary said, tilting his head in confusion."

"Your a pervert, a playboy, and an arrogant jerk. Get my hint now?" I said, glaring at him.

"Oh, you mean, since you hate me for being all those reasons, you don't wanna be near me, and you think chaos will ensue now?" Gary said in realization.

"Exactly." I said because it was so obvious.

Gary just smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Dawn's POV~<strong>_

I got to my locker, carefully organized everything into it, and slammed the locker shut. But, right when I was about to walk away, someone walked over to where I was and opened the locker next to me. I gaped at who it was.

"Paul?" I said.

"Troublesome." Paul replied without emotion.

"My name is DAWN. When will you ever realize that?" I said, obviously tired of Paul never learning her name.

"I know your name. I just never call you it." Paul said.

Before Dawn had any time to say anything else, Paul was gone, walking to class.

"He aggravates me so much." I mumbled. However, she quickly shook the matter off and gleefully skipped to her first class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Misty's POV~<strong>_

I got to my locker and put my stuff in quickly. I don't mind ever being late for class by a few minutes, but on the first day, I am always either early or on time.

"Hey, Mist!" a voice said.

I looked over to see Ash walking down the hallway towards me.

"Oh, hi Ash!" I said.

I heard his stomach growl after that.

"Ugh, I'm starving!" he complained.

"Um...didn't you just eat at the dining hall?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I'm still really hungry." Ash said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So where are the other girls at?" he asked.

"Oh, their lockers were in completely different areas. Weird, right?" I replied.

"Wow, that is weird. I think it's even more weird that the other guys' lockers were also in other areas." Ash said.

"It'd be even _more_ weird if the other girls and guys had their lockers right next to each other, like us. That would be hilarious!" I said, laughing. Ash started laughing, too.

* * *

><p>But, the weirdest and most coincidental thing in this situation is that what Misty said really <em>was<em> true...

* * *

><p>Lol. I hope that nothing is really wrong with this. Give me some reviews, people! I'm not getting that many, and the reviews are what keep me motivated! Over summer, I'm not going to be updating, but I'm gonna only be gone for a month and a half, so it's not that long!<p>

I promise that I will give you TWO chapters at the end of summer (August) for this fic. I don't think I can keep that promise, though, so maybe only ONE chapter.

I'm planning to make an Ikarishipping Day fic.

Maybe even a Fourth of July fic!

It all depends...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chaos and Arguments

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in months, but here is the fourth chapter of Bluebell Academy!**

**I wanna get this story going. I'm trying my best, but I get writer's block really easily. And I'm really busy with school starting.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited!**

**I think this chapter is the longest so far...I will try to make every chapter as long as possible from now on!**

**Constructive critism is permitted. If you have any ideas for this story, just PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! How many times do I gotta say it?**

**By the way! Read the Author's Note at the end! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:Chaos and Arguments<p>

Flashback:

_Misty's POV:_

"_... their lockers were in completely different areas. Weird, right?" I replied._

"_Wow, that is weird. I think it's even more weird that the other guys' lockers were also in different areas." Ash said._

"_It'd be even more weird if the other girls and guys had their lockers right next to each other, like us! That would be hilarious!" I said laughing. Ash started laughing, too._

_But, the weirdest and most coincidental thing in this situation is that what Misty said really was true..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person POV:<strong>_

After the unfortunate locker meetings, all the guys and girls went to their classes. Dawn, Paul, May, and Drew were in English, while Misty, Ash, Leaf, and Gary were in History.

In both classes, the teachers had not arrived yet. So, you could guess that chaos had occurred. Well, if you did, you were right.

In History, Misty was hitting Ash with her huge mallet, while Leaf was slapping Gary, probably for being a pervert. During all of this commotion, crumpled up paper balls were being thrown across the room, while loud chatter filled the air.

Meanwhile, in English, Dawn was trying to make a conversation with Paul. She failed miserably as he ignored her completely. May and Drew were arguing, with May fuming in anger. Instead of loud chatter, yelling and screaming also filled the air in the chaotic room. Paper airplanes were being flown all around the room.

All of a sudden, both rooms became completely silent. The teachers had walked in. They never suspected anything. Everyone had swiped up the paper when she wasn't looking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dawn's POV:<strong>_

When the teacher began her lectures, I sighed deeply. Even though it was only the first day, I knew it was going to be boring.

I had also given up on trying to talk to Paul. What is wrong with him! He's impossible! I can't believe I like him! Wait, WHAT am I saying? I DON'T like Paul Shinji!...Okay, maybe I like him a little...

_**Paul's POV:**_

Ugh, why is school so boring? Anyway, I'm stuck with Troublesome next to me in English. She's so annoying and too happy.

However, there's something about her that interests me. I don't know why, but there is. What the fuck is wrong with me? I swear, Reggie's made me go soft. Damn it! But it's not like I like that idiotic girl...

_**May's POV:**_

Ugh, I hate Drew! He's so arrogant! So why do I...wait, what? What was I about to say? No, no, no, no, no! I do not like Drew! NO! I can't like him! I've hated him my whole life!

…...

…...WHAT DO I DO!

_**Drew's POV**_

Hmm, I can't believe that I'm stuck in English with April. But...maybe it's not such a bad thing. Wait, even I don't know what that means. Could I maybe...? Can I possibly...like her? As more than an enemy?

…..

NO! I can't possibly like that airhead! I'm DREW HAYDEN!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misty's POV<strong>_

After arguing with Ash and hitting him with my mallet, I decided to actually listen to the teacher. But I kinda spaced out in the middle of her lecture. Okay, I was daydreaming about Ash. And as much as I hate to admit it, I do like him. As more than a best friend...

…...

But everyone knows that Ash is a dense idiot that doesn't even know what love is.

_**Ash's POV**_

History's so boring! Actually, every class is...but who cares? I'm so hungry. When's lunch? Well, at least I'm next to Misty. She is my best friend. But...I feel so weird around her...Do I have feelings for her?

…..

YES! I DO KNOW WHAT THESE FEELINGS ARE! I'M NOT STUPID!

…...

Well, I am dense though...a little...

_**Leaf's POV**_

Why is Gary such a damn pervert! And a playboy, and an arrogant jerk...I could go on and on. But I feel...like he treats me a little different than he does to other girls.

…...

What am I talking about? He's probably just trying to make me fall for him and then break my heart...Well, too bad, Oak! It's not gonna work, you son of a bitch!

_**Gary's POV**_

Okay, so Leaf thinks that I'm a pervert and a playboy, and I know I am. But I feel something different about Leaf that I don't feel about any other girls. She's just...different. I can't even explain it. Plus, she doesn't wanna go out with me. Which is weird cause most girls do.

I can't figure her out. Well, it's time to turn on my charm and make her fall for me.

_**Third Person POV**_

After their other classes and whatnot, all eight of them went to gym. Since it was the first day, they just ran a couple laps around the huge track.

However, it was more than just a few laps for two certain competitive people...

"Hey Drew! You wanna race?" May shouted.

"What's the point, Maple? You're obviously gonna lose." Drew said, flicking his hair.

"Cut the shit already and let's do this thing!" May fumed.

"Wow, May, do you kiss your mother with mouth?" Drew said as he came closer to her. Too close for comfort.

"J-just shut up!" May said, blushing slightly.

Drew just smirked and walked away, throwing a rose at May. May stood in a trance.

"So, are we gonna race or not, Maple?" Drew asked, looking at her. May snapped out of her trance and nodded.

"Okay, here's the deal, June. How ab-" Drew said, but quickly being cut off by May.

"My name is May, you asshole." May butt in.

"Whatever, April. Anyway, as I was saying, how about we have a bet?" Drew said.

"Okay, fine. If I win, you...have to call me by my real name AND not insult me for two whole weeks." May said smugly.

"Okay, so hypothetically, saying you did win, which there is no chance, what would the consequence be if I did do one of those things?" Drew questioned.

"...You would have to pay me five bucks EVERY time you did one of those things." May said.

"Okay, but if I win, which I will, you...have to not argue back or say a insulting retort or an insult in general whenever I say something that's somewhat insulting or that you would usually get mad at." Drew said.

"So, basically, I can't get into an argument with you." May said.

"Yep." Drew replied.

"What's the consequence gonna be if I did get into an argument with you?" May asked.

Drew smirked evilly. "You have to let me kiss you every time you argue with me. By the way, this will go on for two weeks." Drew said, still smirking arrogantly. He knew this would torture her.

May gaped at him and her face turned pale white.

"Y-y-you m-mean on t-the lips?" May stuttered.

"Duh! Obviously." Drew replied.

"C-can you at least do it in private then? I m-mean, if you do win." May said quietly.

"Yeah, okay, whatever Maple." Drew said.

Once the teacher said they could start running, May and Drew broke off into a full blown sprint, with Drew running quite effortlessly. Drew was in the lead, but both were much far ahead than the rest of the class.

"See ya later, January!" Drew shouted with a smirk on his face as he went about three feet ahead.

"Oh no, you don't! I am NOT losing this bet!" May yelled as she ran faster and became first with Drew a few inches behind.

"Oh, scared of kissing me?" Drew said in a smug voice.

"W-whatever!" May shouted back at him.

Drew caught up with her and the two switched between first and second. Then, they both came literally neck to neck.

"Well, June, this is the end for you! We're almost at the finishing line and I'm gonna win!" Drew said, smirking.

"What do you mean? We're neck to neck!" May shouted, looking at him.

"Are you kidding? This is definitely not the fastest that I can run!" Drew yelled.

All of a sudden, Drew ran so fast that you couldn't even see him. It was as if he was a superhuman. **(A/N HAHA! I wrote this cause it reminded me of Special A!)**He ran past the finish line, winning the bet. May came in second about thirty seconds after that.

"H-how did you run that fast!" May said, panting deeply.

"It wasn't hard at all." Drew said, looking like he didn't just run laps.

"Oh no..." May said.

"What?" Drew asked confusingly.

"...I lost the bet..."May said.

"So? You won't have to suffer the consequence if you don't argue with me." Drew said.

"...I know..." May said, sadly.

"Starting at the beginning of lunch, you can't argue with me, or else, I get to kiss you, and you can't pull away." Drew said.

"Fine. Wait, starting at the beginning of lunch?" May questioned.

"Yeah, I just said that." Drew said, rolling his eyes.

" But, lunch starts right after gym..." May said.

"Exactly. By the way, there is a good thing about this, though." Drew said.

"What could possibly be good about this?" May said, frowning.

"At least, I'll be kissing you in private. I'll just pull you out of the room that we're in." Drew replied.

"That's only half of a good thing..." May said softly.

"See ya at lunch, March." Drew said walking away, throwing another rose to her. She caught it with ease.

_**Lunch Time (Third Person POV):**_

May, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf all sat at a table together, while Drew, Ash, Paul, and Gary all sat at another table near them.

With the girls:

_**May's POV:**_

"Ugh! Paul is such a jerk!" Dawn yelled, attacking her salad.

Apparently, Paul probably did something to Dawn during gym...

"You just noticed? Well, we all know you like him!" Misty said, smirking slightly.

"N-no! How could you think that!" Dawn shouted, blushing.

"Whatever. Well, I saw May and Drew get close today..." Misty said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"What do you mean?" I said, hiding my blush.

"Well, of course there's the usual rose throwing, but you guys ran pretty close to each other..." Misty said.

"That's because we had a bet! And I really did not wanna lose!" I yelled.

"What was the bet?" Leaf asked.

"Oh, nothing..." I said quietly. I can't let them know!

After that, we all just ate our lunches in peace, leaving the topic alone.

With the guys:

_**Drew's POV**_

Okay, so here's my plan, I'm gonna go over there to the girl's table with the other guys and sit over there for some of lunch time. Then, I'm gonna make May get into an argument with me or insult me and then, she shall feel the torture and pain of me having to kiss her...

…...

NOT that I wanna kiss her!

_**Third Person POV**_

The girls were just eating their lunches, and then all of a sudden, Drew and the other guys were coming over to their table. The girls, including May, were all fine with it until May realized...

SHIT! DREW IS COMING OVER RIGHT NOW! I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT OUR BET!, she thought in her head.

The guys asked if they could sit at the table, and the girls looked at each other in question. They decided that it was fine, as they completely ignored May's signals saying "NO!".

Drew sat next to May of course, Ash sat next to Misty, Gary sat next to Leaf, and Paul sat next to Dawn.

They were all silent until Dawn spoke up.

"So why are you guys sitting at our table?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know, I just wanted to, but I was definitely not looking forward to being next to this airhead." Drew said.

May clenched her fist tighter and tighter. She shut her eyes and tried to stay calm, but you could see the fumes coming out of her head.

"Wow, no argument this time..." Leaf said.

"I'm surprised, too, considering that most of the time she's as loud as an elephant." Drew said with a smirk.

May tried to contain herself, as she looked ready to explode...

"And she's as clumsy as a clown on drugs." Drew added.

_**May's POV**_

TOO FAR! HE HAS OFFICIALLY CROSSED THE LINE!

"Shut up, grasshead! You have gone too far! I can't take it anymore!" I yelled.

Just then, I realized what I said as Drew started to smirk. I slapped a hand over my mouth quickly, as if that was going to take my words back...Yeah, apparently it doesn't...at all...

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it! I take my words back! Let me off this one time!" I pleaded desperately.

"We had a bet, Maple." Drew said. "And you have to suffer the consequence."

….Yeah. So apparently, pleading doesn't work either...

I suddenly went weak when he started to drag me. I knew there was nothing I could do. Everyone else at our table just looked confused.

He pulled me out of the cafeteria into one of the secluded hallways that were completely empty at this time of day.

"Please let me off the hook this time, Drew!" I pleaded once again.

"Nope, we had a bet." Drew said. He started to back me into the wall.

"Just one time, I promise. Just this one time." I said, begging for mercy.

I couldn't back up any more. He put his hands on the wall so that I was trapped. He leaned in suddenly and I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Still scared of kissing me, eh?" he said.

I couldn't say anything anymore. My voice was caught in my throat. He was so close. Too close. He leaned in more until we were only a centimeter away. I decided that there was nothing else I could do by now...

Then, I felt his lips touch mine. It was gentle and...sweet. I closed my eyes, getting lost in the kiss.

He deepened it and the kiss turned passionate. He licked my bottom lip hungrily and I parted my lips without thinking. He explored my mouth, and then suddenly pulled away, realizing that oxygen was needed. We both panted and looked at each other for a split second before looking away again.

**(A/N/ Awkward...Haha. Lol...Keep reading!)**

"I'll see you later, Maple..." Drew said, then walked away.

I slid down the wall, touching my lips.

My first kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, this chapter is contestshipping...next is one of the others...<strong>

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: I will have this story on a VERY small break. I am NOT discontinuing it. You might have to wait maybe a month or so because I want to write down a few chapters so that when I go back to updating, I can update every day or every few hours. I am almost done with Chapter 5.**_

**School has started, so my schedule is very busy!**

**BUT! If you don't review, I won't be writing...so...you know what to do!**

**REVIEW, GOD DAMN IT!...Sorry...**

**=)**


	5. Discontinuation

Hey guys! I know I've been gone for more than a year..._Wow_.

I just wanted to say that I have to discontinue this story. I'm really, really sorry to anyone who actually looked forward to this story, even when I went on sudden hiatus for a year and a half.

It's so pitiful because since a year and a half has gone by, I have actually grown quite a bit in that year. I'm still very young, but my vocabulary has strengthened greatly, and I can write quite well now, if I may say so myself. It's a pity because if I did continue this story, it probably would've been much better now than it would've been if I had written a lot more chapters a year and a half ago.

Again, I want to apologize profusely to everyone who liked this story, and/or favorited it. I'm sorry that I'm stopping this story for good. Although, I have a reasonable excuse. I have completely lose my interest in Pokémon. I have gotten over it and forgotten about it entirely.

Pokémon was only a phase in my life. It was one of the things that I let go easily. I have moved on without it. It was all only pure entertainment for my childhood. I have other interests now.

I am genuinely upset with myself over this. I read over the last chapter of this story, and my note said that I will go on a very small break, but it's been a year and a half. I also said that I will not be discontinuing the story, but here I am, discontinuing it. I felt like I made promises in that note, yet I couldn't keep any of them. I am fairly disappointed in myself, but I cannot write about something that I am not passionate about. You are all permitted to yell at me for this. /sigh/

I had many memories with Pokémon, and writing fanfiction about it. It has taught me a lot, and I hope I can bring those experiences along with me as I move forward. I have also reread all the other chapters that I wrote for this story, and I had to laugh at how amateur it sounded. I felt like I was embarrassed by my past self. My vocabulary was weak and I had an unusual overuse of the word "Then."

This is sounding a lot more emotional than I wanted it to be...

Oh, and another note. I will not only be discontinuing this story, but I will be leaving my account. For good. And I will not be returning. I don't know if there's a way to delete my account, but I will leave it open in case anyone wants to still check out my amateur stories. XD

That is all I really have to say. Again, I apologize for not only the sudden letter about the discontinuation of this story, but the fact that I am leaving this site. And how corny this whole thing sounds... :(

Well, that's it, I guess. I will miss some of you, like my favorite authors, and I will miss some stories, because I truly thought that some of them were amazing, but I will probably not bother to ever reread them, as I don't have an interest for Pokémon anymore. The point is that I am glad to have found this site in my life. It gave me great adventures, and I'm happily saying goodbye to you guys, taking the history that I made here with me. Farewell to all of you~

Best wishes,

**XxAnimeLover7xX**


End file.
